The expanding use of portable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistant devices, digital cameras, and MP3 and other digital audio players, has brought about a number of carrying cases, most notably device holsters. The holsters typically are sized to accommodate one or more different sized devices and include some type of fastener, such as clip, to fasten the holster to a belt, pocket, bag strap or other article carried or worn by the user.
These holsters employ different techniques for securing the device, such as snug fit or a flap to cover the opening of the holster. The placement of the opening sometimes makes it difficult to insert or retrieve the device, particularly, when worn at the waist on a belt. Some holsters provide a rotating clip that allows the user to reorient the holster to facilitate insertion and retrieval. However, such rotating clip can also present the danger that the holster is rotated inadvertently through user movement to dump the device out of the holster onto the ground.
Further, holsters have primarily functioned as storage and carrying devices. Many allow access to power and data ports on the devices, but typically through openings in the holster side walls to allow cord access to the ports. Some holsters have solar cell charging surfaces integrated on to the carrier exterior surfaces, but the interfaces to supply the power to the devices can be cumbersome and detract from the primary function of ease of insertion and retrieval into the holster as a storage device.
What is needed is a holster system that solves the problem of providing power supply capabilities in a portable holster environment while maintaining the ease of use of the holster and providing the ability to additionally offer other connections, such as audio, data and device controls.